Episode 6451 (16th January 2013)
Plot Alicia and David prepare to tell people they're not together anymore. However, David is put out when Alicia milks it for sympathy. As word spreads, David realises that it's not quite going according to plan. David wants Priya to keep things quiet about them for a couple more weeks because of Jacob, but Jacob later spots them kissing and runs off crying. Later, Jacob is left confused when Alicia and David explain the truth about their marriage to him. They admit that they love each other, but not in the way a husband and wife do. Alicia soon tells David that she and Jacob are moving out tomorrow. However, she is clearly struggling with the decision, and David doesn't want them to leave either. Meanwhile, Katie feels betrayed when she discovers that Megan took the money from Declan's account, while Declan tries to hide his hurt. At the same time, Robbie is angry as he sees that Megan is hesitating about leaving. Megan wants to talk to Declan first, so she hands back the cheque and suggests that it doesn't have to be the end. Before long, Declan and Megan tentatively agree to draw a line under everything, but they realise they need to speak to Katie and Robbie. Soon afterwards, Declan breaks the news to Katie and Robbie that Megan is staying, but he assures them that it won't be like last time. He tells Robbie that he is welcome to stay too, but Robbie feels like he's been shafted. Megan insists to Katie that she wants to start again, promising not to involve her in any more games. Elsewhere, Debbie feels in control again at the garage as she makes a deal with Dom and flirts with him in the process. Meeting Dom for a coffee, Debbie begins to hatch a plan. She later explains her idea about a sideline courier business to Cain and Charity. Also, Paddy complains to Marlon that Rhona and Vanessa are like two different people when they're together. Cast Regular cast *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast None Locations *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Home Farm - Office and living room *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar and back lobby *Church Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,580,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes